


criminal minds:The big sleep

by OSMOIS



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Ammunition, Arms, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Family, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Friendship, Gen, Iris - Freeform, Love, Munitions, Rebirth, Resurrection, Smuggle, Sorcerers, Undercover, Witchcraft, solve a case, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSMOIS/pseuds/OSMOIS
Summary: The timeline is as follows: Elle leaves and Emily takes over, Emil and Rossi are fully integrated into the BAU family after five years, during which time Ian Doyle's case is ended, and now it is two years (less) since Doyle's death.It's a story of parallel space. Emily prentiss and Ian Doyle reunite to begin a new story. JJ doesn't get married and has children, and Reid and reconnect and get married. Haley returns and starts a new marriage with Hotcher.Everyone's story is around each case to unfold, is not a pure love story
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Ian Doyle & Emily Prentiss, Ian Doyle/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	criminal minds:The big sleep

The Big Sleep

Chapter 1: Chapter 1:Bloody Mary

////////////////////////////  
That night.

"No! Don't! Don't! Please let me go, please, I promise I won't tell anyone,"  
The claudrophobic room was a mixture of the frightened cries of a girl and the sound of water. A young girl, probably in her early 20s, was sitting naked in the bathtub, her hands and feet bound with nylon ropes.

'I can give you anything you want. Do you want money? Ahem,…A thousand pounds? Two thousand pounds? Or do you want drugs? Ahem... Ahem."  
However, no matter what the girl said, the other party remained silent, but it seemed that she was too noisy, so he pointed the shower at the girl's face. The sudden water made the girl choke, but she did not stop talking.

"Let me go! please? I promise I won't tell anyone when I go out, not even my parents,"  
The other person stopped and turned off the tap.

The girl thought her words were working and brightened as she continued, "you see, I'm really not going to tell anyone about this, and I can't see your face, I don't know who you are."  
Instead of answering, the man untied the girl and pulled her out of the tub, leading her up a step and onto the counter.

The girl thought that this was to guide her way out, hurriedly said "thank you, thank......."  
But before her had finished, the man gave her a great push,  
A lurch made her unconsciously look around for support, but it wasn't the wall she thought it was.  
Instead, it hit a row of sharp sharp edges, puncturing a large area of skin in an instant and dripping blood beads.  
"Ah!! ."

She was so frightened that she tried to get away from the danger, but before she could react, a "door" pushed her in, and the scream seemed to grow louder by several decibels. The bright red blood trickled down the crevice below,  
At this time of her as if the biscuit, the pain filled her whole head, the girl wanted to escape, but the movement of the more painful, these thorns and deep.

Anger suddenly replaces panic "Oh it hurts! Please... Help me. Oh, my god! Stop! Why did you do this to me? Help! Stop! You son of a bitch!"  
The silencent did not say a word, even increased the strength of the hand, want to press the girl more solid, then from the side of the door reserved in the hole on the lock.  
Then, as if nothing had happened, she turned and walked out, locking the door behind her, ignoring the girl's curses and screams.

///////////////////////////  
August 13  
10:23 a.m.  
Aaron Hotcher's office

"I'm not sure what we have here, but I just got a call and a case files from a sheriff in Logan County, West Virginia." JJ hands Hotcher a yellow file bag  
"Two night Ago, two different girls were found floating on thet water with stones.But the weird thing is that they had so many holes in them."  
JJ frowned continued, "Umm, you can look at the pictures. It was too horrible, and I can 't imagine how much the unsub hated them."

After a quick look at the photos, hotcher got up and walked out of the room, saying, "Notify everyone，I'll see you all on the plane in 15 minutes."  
"Ok,I'll tell them now."

///////////////////////////  
Logan County, West Virginia, sheriff's department

The FBI's iconic black Chevrolet Suburban had just pulled into the police station's front door when it was greeted by a female police officer in a cowboy hat“Hello, Field agent Anne Hudson."  
JJ leads the team to walk over and kindly puts out his hand and says, "Hi, agent jareau, we spoke on the phone."  
"And this is director Aaron hotcher,Dr. Spencer Reid,agent Rossi David,Derek Morgan, And Emily prentiss."

The team shook hands in turn, and hotcher and Morgan took time to put on the black sunglasses.  
"Thanks for coming out.My county's getting pretty shook up. I got this reporter won't stop calling.I'm holding him off but he's connecting the dots on the number of victims." The female police officer led the party to the forensic room so that the unique group of analysts could observe the victim up close.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that, on your way, we found four more female corpses in 2 other 'lakes, tied to rocks as before, but not yet afloat." Then the policewoman turned and said," “Should I call him back？”  
JJ quickly explains, "No, not just yet. We need to be very careful about when we release this information."  
"Ok."

////////////////////////////  
Criminal science and technology room,  
Forensic room.

"Seems to be the murderer is not to money to kill people, you see," Reid was cocked orchid, across the blue gloves to remove the dead hand of the gold ring, "He had not taken so obvious property, and there are no signs of pulling.All the same, you see No. 2 bodies, necklace is not made of gold, but also valuable, he can take away."

"All these men had numerous holes in their bodies, and all of them had avoided the point of death, and suffered no mortal injury. It seems that they died of excessive bleeding, in the same manner, by the same man." Rossi answered. "Signs of sexual assault?"  
"No," the medical examiner replied.

"Is he impotent? Instead of letting off steam by appreciating how these girls died?" Rossi continued  
"Six bodies were dumped at three lakes, so it was a premeditated murder, not a sudden incident. The fact that he chose to sink the bodies with stones shows that he had plenty of time to kill and dispose of them, and he was thoughtful, calm and planned about the possibility of the bodies floating." "Emily continued

"Oh, I don't think he was very thoughtful. Apparently he didn't know that stoning a body wouldn't stop it from floating." Reid muttered.  
Even though she was whispering, Emily heard her. She smiled and said, "why don't our geniuses explain why?"

When it comes to science, Reid is immediately excited. "because when people die, microbes will decompose and produce other gases, but at this time, the human tissues can't emit them, so the density of people is reduced.”  
“The original density of human body is 1.02g/cm3, which is close to water, which is 1g/cm3. In addition, the body will absorb some of the water and expand, increasing its surface area and buoyancy. “

“Summer bodies generally 1-4 days will float, tie the stone may extend to a bit of time, these bodies float is 2 days ago, the fastest time of death is not more than 2 weeks, through death spot and corruption, the bodies of dead time should be in this 2 weeks, that is to focus on crime, and could be once every other day."

Reid spoke quickly, only to find everyone quiet and staring at each other. "what? Did I say something wrong?" He was confused.  
Morgan led the applause. "No,no,no, genius, that's great."

Hotcher interrupted the awkward scene. "Okay, look at the hole, it looks like it's been nailed in the back, see? There's more damage to the tissue around the hole in the back, lots of scratches and holes that aren't too deep, it's a little more messy, probably from a struggle, but clean in the front."  
"Look at these stones, if you throw the body and you don't want to be found, you would prefer to choose stones that are heavier than the body, at least about the same weight as the body, but these stones are only about 30-40kg, is the suspect a woman? Or a disabled male?"

"Impale the victim from the back, face down on the table, and Pierce their skin?" Emily said speculation  
"No, not really, if so, the weapon through the incision of the side not so clean, unless your strength at the moment to Pierce through the whole body.Just now, we have analyzed the strength of the murderer is not too big.It is unlikely, and close to the interface of the side, the weapon wear out the incision will be relatively small, the victims.However, before and after the incision is similar, is it hang they hung up?" Morgan hastened to add his own conjecture

"Wait, could they have been left standing and stabbed?" Rossi gestured with his palm  
"In that case, in order to prevent tampering, you have to have one side of the stress surface that has a support point, like against a wall." Reid said

"It's too much physical exertion for him to stab the victim again and again."  
"Wait! These regular holes... Could it be that the prisoner made a tool with a knife or something, and all he had to do was fix the victim and drive the tool into them? Good heavens..." Emily's eyes widened

"Then why did he choose to prepare such a sophisticated tool?" Morgan's tight brow shows his bewilderment  
There was a brief silence.

"Did you know that in the middle ages there was an instrument of torture called the iron virgin? It was a two-metre-high iron frame in the shape of a human being with a hollow inside. The front two doors were linked by iron chains, and the prisoner was tied between them. Then the two doors were closed. “Reid explains quickly, pacing around the small space. "the spikes all avoid the victim's vital organs, so it doesn't kill the victim right away, but the process is so painful that you end up tortured to death, bleeding to death."

"Iron maiden... Blood... !!!!!!!!! These are all women, "Reid said to himself, suddenly exclaiming," Emily, call Garcia and ask her to check their similarities!"  
Although she didn't understand what Reid meant, Emily quickly took out her phone and followed suit

"Hey, Garcia, we need you to find the similarities between the victims."  
"Be willing to serve you,wait a minute... Looks like they have nothing in common except gender. "Garcia's cheerful voice says.  
"Check to see if they have the same religion, like Christianity or Catholicism, and if they've never been married," Reid interjected.  
".. Oh,here it is, you're right. They're both Catholic and unmarried. Does that help you, baby?" Garcia added quickly  
"Thanks Garcia," Reid smiled  
"The creator of virgin iron was the countess bartholi, the niece of king bartholi of Poland," Reid explains, looking at the confused eyes of the crowd.

"So?" Emily wondered.  
Reid says anxiously, "The original bloody Mary! When her husband died, she was afraid that aging would rob her of her beauty, so she looked around for ways to maintain her youth. It is said that one day when the maid was combing her hair, she accidentally pulled a hair off her head and broke it off. The countess was so angry that she pricked the maid's heart with the hairpin.”  
Reid gulped and went on to say, "then she decided that bathing in virgin blood and washing outside, and drinking half a liter of blood at a time, would keep her young, beautiful and young again."

"What happened?" Morgan asked.  
"Her cousin, count tulso, had his victim in the capture of the castle, and the countess was imprisoned for life. The witch, the servant, the nurse, and the steward who had been the accomplices in the affair were executed."

"Oh, you know I don't mean that. I mean, has the countess really kept her youth?  
"This has not been verified, but it is said that the countess at forty is still beautiful. Hundreds of men have dueled for her alone, and some have even committed suicide because they could not get her attention." Reid shrugged

"So you think someone is imitating the countess? But what has religion got to do with it?" Rossi was still confused  
"Christians and catholics forbid sex before marriage, so they are both virgins. The killer must have known them, so he knew the girls were unmarried and virgins. It's either someone close to you or someone from the church, "Hotcher explains

"But where do we start?" Morgan wondered again  
Anne interjected "In here, we have a church organization of the Catholic church.There are also private group of the Catholic church, but private sector personnel to join and events, are introduced to each other by internal personnel to expand, not public directly, so if you can find these girls text messages, phone records is right."

"Garcia, are you with me?" "Emily asked, holding up the phone  
"Of course, just send me their numbers and it'll be done in seconds... Oh, yes, I'll get back to you at once."  
"According to the base station's database, they are indeed in the same Catholic communication circle, and Maria Mercedes is the leader."

"Address." Hotcher interposed  
"33-34 72th Street."  
"Let's go."

/////////////////////  
Maria's home

Go, go, go (knocks at the door)  
"Ma 'am, this is the FBI. We want to ask you some questions." When the door opened, Morgan showed his papers. "Can we get in?"  
"Ah.. Come in." Maria was clearly in a daze

"Madam, how many are there in your church? Who are they? Can we have a list?" "Morgan asked before he could get a word in  
"What? What's the matter?" Maria was more confused.  
"Well, we suspect that the suspect we're looking for is in your church. Can you give us a list??" "Added Emily, walking forward

"Well, of course, of course, you wait." Maria put on the glasses around her neck, turned and pulled out a folder from a drawer under the TV and handed it to Emily. "Here are the names, phone numbers and addresses of all the participants."  
Reid reached over and grabbed it, then flipped through it

Rossi's question attracted Maria to turn around again. "Are there any disabled people among you, or those who have suffered some kind of injury, which has resulted in impaired limbs or small strength?"  
"No, we have 51 believers, 39 women and 12 men. They are all normal." Maria pondered for a few seconds and then replied  
"Lady, have you noticed anyone missing? Hotcher continued

"The truth is not all of us come to every prayer."  
"Have you not seen anyone for a long time?"  
"You know, there aren't a lot of people around here who aren't related to drugs. Beckley runs the opioid epidemic, and you can see traces of it when you stand in line at a Walmart, a Taco Bell, burnt tin foil, little packets of heroin, " 

Hotcher took out his phone, took a picture of the list, and sent it to Garcia.  
"Garcia, I want you to check if any of these people have had an accident in the last two weeks to a month, like bankruptcy, debt, divorce, hospital, surgery, abortion, whatever."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Ummm, the system says no."  
"Then expand and move on. See if their partner has any problems."  
"Sir, still no.  
"What if I push it forward?"  
"Well, it turns out that Catherine Federer and his husband William Clinton divorced three years ago, and so on, and William remarried a month ago. Can't that be the trigger?"  
"I think so. Send me their addresses."  
"Oh, oh, it's done."  
"Thanks, Garcia."  
"You're welcome." Hotcher's thanks doubled Garcia's happiness

"Hey, there she is. Morgan, Reid, and Emily go to Catherine's house. Rossi and I go to her ex-husband's house. Move fast, "Hotcher shouted to the crew

/////////////////////  
Catherine's home.

Thump,  
Morgan kicks the door open, and the three men, armed with guns, inspect each room.  
"Hey guys, I think we should go down." Reid's voice came from the backyard. He found an iron gate in the grass. Morgan fired a shot at the middle lock.

After the three of them look at each other once, Emily pulls out a flashlight, shines down on the stairs, and then takes a careful step,  
"Gaz." Wooden stairs sound old,  
After about eight or nine flights of stairs, we finally reached the ground floor.

Looking up, there were some dim oil lamps burning on the wall,  
A faint light, flickering on and off, grew more sinister,  
The combined torches of the three didn't make it too bright,

"Wow, does anyone still use an oil lamp?" Reid seemed a little excited  
With the aid of the light of the ghost fire, they went forward one step at a time against the wall,  
A few steps further on, a strong smell of blood spread through the air,

"This is it!" the three men looked at each other and agreed  
Further on came a faint groan, mingled with pain,  
There was a chill on the back of the man who heard it,

Follow the moans, and at the end the moans are almost inaudible  
"We have to hurry." Morgan urged  
There was a room on either side of the end,  
The blackened marks on the wooden doors varied in depth, but they were all strong and bloody,

Emily and Morgan push open the left and right doors at the same time, fighting her stomach.  
"FBI,don't move! Put your hands up!"  
The moment the right door opened,  
Morgan's eyes flashed white. He had to close his eyes and turn his head sideways.

There was no answer except the groan. Catherine wasn't here, it seemed.  
Reid approached and said, "it's a mirror."And beckon Emily to come in,  
Morgan opened his eyes.

The room was filled with all kinds of mirrors, large and small, which occupied the whole room. In addition to the floor, the ceiling was glued with mirrors  
"Good heavens... "Emily exclaimed  
"It seems that she is really imitating the countess. Perhaps she is admiring her own appearance here."  
"Let's see what's in the other room," Reid said.

The room on the left was still dark, but the smell of blood was stronger.  
Morgan shined his flashlight around, looking for the owner of the sound  
This seems to be a bathroom, open the shower curtain, but did not see the bathtub

But there was more blood, and Emily looked into the tub to see what it was.  
But there was no further judgment, and a drop of water fell on the back of her neck,  
Emily unconsciously rubbed it with her hand and put it on the tip of her nose to smell.  
“It’s blood!” Emily backed away quickly, calling out to Morgan,

Together they shone their torches upward,  
Petrified on the spot,  
Later Reid watched and almost threw the flashlight out,  
A corpse was hanging above the tub, dripping blood at a very slow rate.

"It looks as if the killer wanted to make the most of everything, not even the last drop of blood." Reid said  
Morgan frowned, making no secret of his disgust  
Emily quickly looked away and continued her observation.

When she examined it carefully, she found the tub under the ground,  
The bathtub was not placed directly on the ground, but a hole more than one meter deep was cut in the ground and the bathtub was put into it  
Emily is confused and asks Reid to analyze it

“Do 'you know？A 50kg adult has about 4kg of blood, which is 4000ml. You see here, I'd estimate there's about five people's blood. If Catherine drank blood too, and the amount on the ground, there wouldn't be any other victims except the one on our heads.' Reid looks into Emily's eyes and explains

Here's Morgan suddenly flashing the flashlight light, "hey, I think you should look ahead, doc. You seem to be missing something."  
Hearing the words, they raised their heads.  
On the opposite wall was a little door of a different colour, which, in the direction of the blood, seemed to have flowed from under it

Reid also fires a shot at the door lock. As the door opens, the three of them see that there is another victim inside, who is now firmly nailed to a nail, the spike penetrates her body, and blood flows from the countless holes in the girl's body.  
Emily shivered

Morgan touched the girl's neck to make sure she was alive  
"Call Hotcher, she's alive!" As he spoke, Morgan tried to free the girls, but when he touched them, there seemed to be more blood. "call the hospital again," he added.

“When you bleed 10-20% of your body, you will feel dizzy and weak, and 20-30% of your body will go into hemorrhagic shock, which will cause multiple organ failure and even threaten your life. In half an hour, your brain will go into a coma without oxygen, and in four hours you will die. “Reid said as he walked out

Hotcher called and said, "we got her."

/////////////////////  
On the return flight.

“Oh, so why did Catherine kill the girls?” JJ drinks tomato juice as she listens to her friends describe their experience. "Are you sure you're not going to drink it?"  
"Oh, no, the color is too much for me..." Morgan sighs. "I don't think I'll want a drink for a long time."

"Catherine's husband divorced her three years ago, but Catherine is very sad. She still doesn't understand why William wants a divorce. Although the divorce happened, Catherine still loves William unilaterally." Rossi adds to the story,

“Until William remarried a month ago to a young woman more than ten years her junior, Catherine thought he had abandoned her because she was no longer attractive, so she thought he would change his mind if she returned to her younger self.' (Rossi)

"But in fact, William and her divorce because she has family hereditary mental illness, and since their daughters Lora play four years ago came to West Virginia water skis unexpected drowning deaths, Catherine began to come on, in order to take care of his wife's mood, they move from Florida to come here, just to Catherine feel a little bit and daughters closer.”

“But because of Catherine still in tears all day long, William finally can not stand so a divorce, but he still can not help worrying Catherine, So he didn't go back to Florida." Garcia's voice came from the computer

“You know what,we were at William's when Catherine took off her clothes and asked William how he looked.” Rossi smiled and said, "Ok,, we all tired. Take a rest."

So JJ turns around and continues to drink tomato juice, sifting through a pile of data,  
Hotcher mused, wondering how to write the report,  
Morgan sleeps with his eyes closed,  
Emily and Ried began to play chess,

After a while, Emily pulls two tickets from her side handbag and hands them to Reid.  
"Washington redskins versus tickets?"  
"It's still a VIP." Emily replied, "have you ever been to a professional football game with the only person who called you Spencer?" "With his chin to the JJ's position point point  
Reid blushed.  
Emily laughed even more. Every time she teased Reid, she always made herself happy. "she's a big redskins fan, remember?"  
Reid looked back and said, "me, how do I start?"  
"Oh come, just like last time! Emily shook her head

So Reid gets up and walks over to JJ, but the moment he turns around, he turns back, picks up the pieces and takes the last step, "Check.."  
"I hear you like football? I have two tickets here. Would you like to see them with me again? Reid shyly hands the ticket to JJ  
"Good, then you come to my house to pick me up, we go together" JJ did not take the ticket, but put the ticket into Reid's chest pocket, smiling

Emily watched the two flirting, the corners of her mouth smile more, but suddenly thought of something, eyelids suddenly deaf down, then turned to look out of the window, ears seem to be quiet, her own memories... 

“A belief is not merely an idea that mind possesses . It is an idea that possesses the mind. ”  
——— Robert Oxton Bolton  
(Rossi's voice)

/////////////////////  
Tip:  
Play the Song "All of the love in the word" by Lily Kershaw

Hotcher's office dialogue, the officer's first conversation with JJ, Emily's process of giving tickets, closing quotes, music  
All from the original play

**Author's Note:**

> Some ideas 💡  
> The name is meant to suggest a long sleep.  
> Dreams can be according to the self consciousness change, so I changed the story,.On the basis of the original created a space that can be understood as a parallel world.I hope everyone can get the the end of my fantasy, also I don't want to wake up from this story( also is the role of these to me is not wake up from here, where they can together, such as Emily&Ian JJ&Reid)
> 
> Here, I will write some cases I made up, so it is not a complete love story, but the main line is Emily and Ian, the two of whom I deeply admire in the whole TV series. (of course, I understand that in real life, you should definitely stay away from people like Ian.)
> 
> The first time I wrote an article since I was so old, I was not good at writing things, which was like a running account, so I have to go with it. I hope my friends who read my article can give me some suggestions on my writing style, or your ideas for the following plot. Thank you for your time to read it.(Please don’t mind my grammar mistakes and so on.I am studying English now.)
> 
> I wrote this partly to knock out my own cp, partly to exercise myself, and to fulfill the dream of being a "writer" 
> 
> Cm ended this year, and the TV series that accompanied me from primary school to college seemed to freeze my youth in it. I have watched many such super long TV series, but none of them is as hard for me to give up as cm
> 
> I don't want someone to grow up, so I keep them that way(like Hotcher ‘s son is always a little kid, and Declan still keep the age in Emily still undercover.)
> 
> Thanks again to the angels who took the time to read this.❤️❤️❤️


End file.
